Ogden Stonehealer
Ogden Stonehealer is a Dwarf monk hero in Eye of the North. Lore From the manual: :Ogden's talent as a healer surfaced early in life, marking him as a chosen of the Great Dwarf from a very young age. As a child, he had the uncommon ability to cheer his fellow Dwarves with simple things: a helping hand to those in need, a kind word to ease suffering. He was a boon to his family and a blessing to his friends. Yet as he grew older, the very gift that set him apart became a burden to the young Dwarf. Empathy can be terrible, and it is a cruel thing on the battlefield. Ogden has retreated into himself, hiding within a shell of determination as strong as mountain rock. :''Ogden is loyal to his Deldrimor king and is a true believer in the Great Dwarf. He knows the ancient prophecies of the Great Destroyer, having studied them from childhood, and there are few Dwarves alive who understand their implications quite as well. He realizes the enemy has come at last—fighting in the depths of the earth, boiling up in great numbers, freed by the recent earthquakes. His goal is to fight them, and he will—with any resources available ...until the last Dwarf falls on the battlefield. Locations * Far Shiverpeaks ** Boreal Station ** Hall of Monuments Quests Recruitment You will receive this hero as part of the reward as soon as you finish the Quest given to you by either: *Len Caldoron in Lion's Arch (Prophecies) *Minister of Maintenance Raiugyon in Kaineng Center (Factions) *Bendah in Kamadan (Nightfall) Default Skills * * * * * * Armor Ogden starts with Dwarven Monk armor with an armor rating of 60. See also: Ogden Stonehealer's Armor Gallery Quotes Idle Quotes *''"How do you know you haven't met a female dwarf. Eh? Eh?"'' *''"Only after disaster may we be reborn."'' *''"There is stone in my spirit, not my heart. I feel for my people and for their suffering."'' *''"While we stand idle, the Destroyers gather. The Dwarves pay for every moment of indecision...in blood!"'' Battle Quotes *''"Blood has been spilled this day; a red sun will dawn come morn."'' *''"By Malinon's Skull Crusher, we live to tell the tale!"'' *''"By my uncle Stonecleaver's twiggy nose hairs!"'' *''"For Jalis! For Deldrimor! For the Dwarves!"'' *''"Get up, you! We're not done yet!"'' *''"I'll pave the courtyard of my king's palace with your bones!"'' *''"Perhaps your soul can be saved. Your body... that's another story."'' *''"Rise, my friends, and finish them! The shield of the Great Dwarf is upon you!"'' *''"Shatter, anvil! Break, darkness!!"'' *''"The Great Dwarf guide my hand!"'' *''"The greatest act of courage is to believe in yourself."'' *''"The greatest battle starts with a single blow."'' *''"There will never be a day that Dwarf courage fails!"'' *''"We all die. Some sooner than others."'' Notes *A duplicate Ogden Stonehealer will show up as "Dwarf Healer". Trivia *Ogden is an English surname, which means "oak valley" in Old English. *The quote "For Jalis! For the Deldrimor! For the Dwarves!" is a tribute to an advert heard in Neocron which said "For Reza! For Neocron! For the People!". *The quote "How do you know you haven't met a female dwarf? Eh? Eh?" may refer to various sources that say that female dwarves look very much like the males, even growing beards. *The quote "Blood has been spilled this day; a red sun will dawn come morn." is possibly a reference to a quote from the movie adaptation of Lord of the Rings:The Two Towers, in which Legolas says "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night". *The quote, "By my uncle Stonecleaver's twiggy nose hairs," seems to imply that Grand Mason Stonecleaver is Ogden's uncle. *Ogden wears crampons, common mountaineering footwear. Category:Heroes (Eye of the North) Category:Boreal Station Category:Hall of Monuments